1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for monitoring a remote subject and more particularly to a system for ascertaining an out of boundary condition and transmitting to a central station information pertaining to the condition as well as the location of the subject.
2. Antecedent History
Various monitoring devices for promotion of safety and security of persons and property have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,283 entitled System for the Security and Auditing of Persons and Property, issued to Applicant herein on Oct. 20, 1998 and incorporated herein by reference.
While the previously known monitoring systems were capable of ascertaining the physical location of a subject as well as monitoring the status of vehicular functions and the like, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,321, and were further capable of reducing the number of out of boundary condition reports by, for example, providing a time window within which an out of boundary condition may be corrected, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,432 entitled Automotive Warning and Recording System, issued Jul. 4, 1995 to Applicant herein, there was a perceived need to provide a monitoring system capable of both monitoring a physiological parameter condition associated with the subject and thereafter conveying information pertaining to such condition as well as identifying the specific location of the subject for initiating corrective action.
A processor implemented monitoring system includes a mobile unit comprising a sensor capable of monitoring, on a continuous, predetermined interval or random basis, a physiological parameter of a subject such as heart function, e.g. blood pressure, pulse, blood oxygen level, as well as unique subject identifying physiological parameters such as DNA characteristics obtained from sampling of blood or other fluids such as saliva, perspiration, etc., a retinal scan, a fingerprint scan, voice recognition and the like, coupled with a location ascertaining system, e.g. a GPS system. The mobile unit is coupled via radio, cellular telephone or other wireless or wired communications link with a central station.
The system may be employed to determine, for example, whether an operator of specified equipment is an authorized individual by sampling the identifying physiological parameter and comparing the sampled data with boundary data stored in a processor memory. If an off-limit physiological parameter is detected, e.g. a truck driver has been driving for more than the permitted hours, the monitoring system communicates with the central station to identify the off limit condition and specify the geographic location of the subject for the purpose of summoning help or alerting the proper authorities.
Optionally the physiological parameter boundary data may be stored in a memory at a remote location, e.g. the central station; a central station processor receives the sampling data and determines if an off limit condition exists.
The central station is also capable of signaling the monitoring system processor to implement a corrective action output device such as a vehicle disabling device or, if the monitored parameter is a medical parameter, actuating an implanted pump or transdermal patch for the administration of medication, or other appropriate devices capable of providing assistance in alleviating the emergency physiological condition detected. The processor is also capable for actuating the corrective action output device on its own initiative.
The monitoring system may also be implemented in conjunction with the transport of persons in need of supervision, such as children, handicapped and elderly people on a school bus, ambulette, passenger van, etc.
It should be understood that the terms xe2x80x9cstudent, child and childrenxe2x80x9d as employed hereinafter should be interpreted to encompass elderly, handicapped and any other persons in need of supervision, the terms xe2x80x9cschool busxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cvehiclexe2x80x9d should be interpreted to include any vehicle or other mode of group transport and the terms xe2x80x9cparent and guardianxe2x80x9d should be interpreted to include any persons having a supervisory capacity or responsibility for the whereabouts or well being of the child.
The monitoring system may be carried on the bus and ascertains the identity of each child entering the bus for verification of children boarding. The processor then signals the central station when the bus enters the geographic region of a child""s bus stop, for example, and the central station thereafter telephones the parent or guardian advising that the child is about to be dropped off. The system also identifies the child when leaving the bus to verify that all children left at their designated stops.
Further implementation, in conjunction with transport of children, is to signal the central station upon each child""s entering the bus with the central station telephoning the parent or guardian to confirm that their child is on the bus or the parent accessing such information by telephoning the central station.
From the foregoing compendium, it will be appreciated that it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a monitoring system of the general character described which is not subject to the disadvantages of the antecedent history aforementioned.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a monitoring system of the general character described which monitors a physiological parameter of a subject, ascertains the location of the subject and transfers information to a central station when the monitored parameter or location are out of predetermined boundary limits.
A consideration of the present invention is to provide a monitoring system of the general character described which monitors a unique identity parameter of a subject and ascertains the location of the subject for verification of the subject""s whereabouts.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a monitoring system of the general character described which is capable of administering corrective action in the event a monitored parameter is out of its boundary limit.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a monitoring system of the general character described which is capable of administering medication when a monitored medical status parameter of a subject is out of normal boundary limits.
Another aspect of the present invention to provide a monitoring system of the general character described which monitors a physiological parameter of a subject, ascertains the location of the subject and transfers information to a central station for a determination when the monitored parameter is out of a predetermined boundary limit.
A further consideration of the present invention is to provide a monitoring system of the general character described for auditing school bus occupancy.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a monitoring system of the general character described which is capable of communicating with parents or guardians to advise them when a school bus is about to discharge their child at a bus stop.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a monitoring system of the general character described which assures that only authorized personnel are operating monitored equipment.
Yet another consideration of the present invention is to provide a monitoring system of the general character described which ascertains the identity of vehicle operators and precludes an operator from operating a vehicle under unsafe conditions, such as exceeding a prescribed number of operating hours without sleep.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a monitoring system of the general character described which provides a sense of security and well being to those in need of supervision and to those responsible for the well being of such persons.
Other aspects, features and considerations of the present invention in part will be obvious and in part will be pointed out hereinafter.